


音響

by Someone1433



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23430628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Someone1433/pseuds/Someone1433
Summary: 關於木吉最近越來越喜歡當攻的故事花木兩人大學交往設定
Relationships: Hanamiya Makoto/Kiyoshi Teppei, 木花
Kudos: 1





	音響

花宮發現木吉最近學壞了。

這變化很細微，像是畫家在暗黑的油畫背景上簽自己的名字，不仔細看不會發現他的存在，可是認真找一定看得到。大概是木吉偶爾當攻方時，動作煞停後不起眼的眼角微彎，又或是桶入時刻意的時機與力道。

木吉開始不會拒絕自己的主動獻身。以前花宮每三次提議裡，大概會有兩次被木吉笑笑說「不需要」而拒絕。少數木吉身為主動方時，也是避開視線，不敢與花宮對視，任憑花宮仰角欣賞著木吉抽插時微顫的睫毛。現在看到對方褐色眼珠的頻率卻提高了。

還有就是，花宮性事後，去廚房倒杯水喝的頻率大幅增加。花宮性懶，做完總要木吉催著去洗澡。可最近幾次，卻會因為口乾舌燥，而不得不起身去倒杯水來喝。

花宮皺了皺眉，似乎發現問題的根結點。這麼一想，木吉有意無意的小動作，總是讓無預警的自己忍不住悶哼，隨後木吉便會不經意流露出一絲絲饜足的神情。

豁然開朗的花宮饒有趣味的盯著面前戴著耳機認真唸書的木吉，右手開始有規律的轉筆。

「木吉。」

「嗯？」木吉從書本中抬頭，摘下耳機。

「晚上回我家？」

「可以啊。」

花宮停下轉筆的動作，伸手用筆無聊的戳了木吉的唇角。「晚餐你煮的話，今晚可以讓你上喔。」花宮滿意地看著木吉不自在的抿嘴，深知木吉因為不想在公共場合引起尷尬，肯定會不加思索地答應自己。

「好，好。」木吉緊張兮兮的掃視周圍，頗有討好意味的壓低嗓子。「吃炒飯可以嗎？」

「嗯。」

* * *

晚上花宮靠在床頭，等待木吉從淋浴間出來。回家的路上特地繞路去買的物品已藏在厚重的棉被下，花宮心情愉悅地敲打著指尖。

木吉披著一頭濕髮，走進臥房後看到的便是花宮用虎牙叼著保險套包裝一角，朝自己邪魅一笑。

木吉想也沒想就壓上了身，從花宮嘴角別過了保險套，貪婪的把鼻尖埋在花宮的頸窩。他似乎聽到花宮在耳邊低低的笑了兩聲，他可以感受到對方的心情極好，連帶著自己也被感染。他開始舔舐、啃咬對方白皙的皮膚，享受著身下人的縱容，完全忘了自己剛看到花宮還穿著上衣時的疑惑。

「大型犬啊你。」花宮在木吉快舔到自己衣領時將他推開，撿起被木吉遺忘在右側的保險套，輕輕拍了木吉額頭。「該不會這也要我替你拆？」

木吉臉頰微紅的從花宮指尖拾過包裝，快速套弄了幾下自己的分身將之戴上。花宮一副看好戲般的欣賞木吉手忙腳亂，等他把套子拉到底後還貼心地擠了一坨潤滑液，淋滿了對方尚未離開分身的手。

木吉因為低頭專注於手邊的工作而沒有注意到花宮的小把戲，突如其來的冰冷讓他的分身頂端抖了一下，但他也只是無奈的笑了笑，俯身蜻蜓點水般吻了花宮的右嘴角，同時溫柔地將食指探入花宮的後庭。

花宮理所當然地用牙齒爬上了木吉的上唇，不輕不重的咬著，順勢將木吉拉進自己。右手搓揉著木吉的耳背，左手不急不緩的挑逗著木吉下方的硬體。與之相反，被異物侵入的後道毫無防備的放鬆著，任由木吉緩慢的擴張。

「可以嗎？」木吉突然停下手邊的動作，用清澈的眼神問道。

花宮點了點頭，隨後一股炙熱漸漸撐入了腸道。

其實花宮很喜歡木吉在進入前詢問的小習慣，一是因為木吉總是會特地台眼看他，那注入自己的專注讓他看的沈迷。二是因為，那話語間隱隱約約透露出的慾望與渴求，讓他心甘情願地上癮。

在雙方都適應後，木吉開始小幅度的抽插。可才開始動沒多久，木吉發現花宮的右手正惡意揉捏自己的屁股，在自己正想開口阻止時，一冰冷濕黏的手指攀入了後穴。

「花宮？」木吉不解地停下了動作。

「噓。」花宮用另外一隻手的食指豎在木吉嘴前。「專心做你的事。你看，我的小兄弟都要軟掉了，你可要加把勁啊。」

木吉隨著花宮的話語忍不住往下一看，瞬間臉紅。隨後賭氣般的又開始了動作，但花宮似乎早有預料，只是意味深遂的瞇了瞇眼，手指也未停止攪動。

然後，木吉聽到花宮在被單裡翻找東西的聲音，本想轉頭去看，卻被花宮用另一隻手壓住了後腦勺，逼迫他把臉埋入花宮的右肩上。他感覺到花宮將一個球體塞入了自己體內，雖然沒有震動，卻被花宮恰如其分的卡在敏感處。擺好位子後，花宮似乎按了什麼按鍵，後方傳來「嗶嗶嗶」的三響使得自己忍不住渾身顫抖。

花宮拍了拍木吉上臀兩下示意自己已完工，同時也放開了壓住木吉後腦的手，凝視木吉的緊張。

「知道我放的是什麼嗎？」

「呃，跳蛋？」木吉直冒冷汗。自從兩人開始正式交往，關係變得更親密後，木吉已經有好一陣子沒有感受到花宮令人惶恐地一面了。

花宮不置可否的笑了笑，然後在木吉百般不解的注視下，拉起衣領一緣，露出了內側小指大小的黑色圓柱。

「喀！」的一個聲響。是麥克風開啟的聲音。接者，是前後夾擊的冷酷嘲諷。

「你不是喜歡聽我叫·床·嗎？」花宮刻意拖長的單字讓後方的震動更加明顯，「今天保證讓你聽個夠。」

木吉瞳孔被抓包似害怕的緊縮，卻避不開眼前的景色。花宮挺了挺腰，挑逗性的夾了幾下木吉的陰莖，左手則擼著自己的，同時惡趣味的發出誇張的喘息聲。

「怎麼了，快動啊，我都張開腿任君索取了你還等什麼？」

「是不是我不夠騷？沒想到木吉君你喜歡聒噪的呢。」

「啊、啊，小鐵平好大好粗好熱喔。怎麼樣，這樣叫您滿意嗎？」

「還是你喜歡推辭的？啊、嘶——慢、慢一點，不要那裡，嗚——」

木吉真心覺得自己瀕臨崩潰的邊緣。花宮在自己耳旁輕拂的吹氣喘息，後穴同頻率的發出輕微震動。在自己受不了閉上眼時，花宮的笑聲會很適時地在周遭迴響，順便拍拍他的臉頰，催促著自己專心點做事。明明喊叫的不是他，這多方位的衝擊卻讓木吉一個音節也發不出來。

幸好，最終情慾也堆疊的差不多了，木吉索性心橫一把，自動屏蔽花宮的污言穢語，帶著英雄奮不顧身的氣概用力一頂，一股一股的精液從頂端流出。

而在高潮之際，他聽到了花宮拔下麥克風，在自己耳邊呢喃。

「鐵・心・你啊，想算計惡童，還早個一百年呢。」


End file.
